Wizarding End
by Nyoko
Summary: COMPLETE Voldemort attacks the wizarding world with the help of Muggles. My friend said it is good. I'm not good at summarys though. Just read and find out yourself...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first HP fic so be nice! Review!!! Thanx!  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry, were sitting in a horse-drawn wagon heading to who knows where. The wagon was wooden and had walls with no way out. The only light was coming between the old boards. The only door was locked and charmed. In fact, the whole wagon was charmed so no magic could be used. Even Hermione's cleverness couldn't get out. They were once again heading towards another muggle village. The laughter of the muggles went to their ears. They were throwing things at the waggon like rotten vegetables, bottles of urine and even spit. Hermione let one single tear slide across her cheek. It was a long year since Voldemort's attack on the wizard world.  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
Harry, Ron, George, and Fred were practicing Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasly with lunch. Harry was flying around, when Hermione came running out of the house and signaled them down.  
  
"Muggles are coming! Hundreds of them!" said Hermione  
  
"What???" Said Harry then he flew up then came quickly down. "Hermione, there is more than Hundreds. I'd say at least a thousand and some have wands."  
  
Screams came from the house.  
  
"Mom. Ginny..." Said Ron  
  
"Quick Hermonie, get on."  
  
Hermione got on and they flew away as high as they could. The heat of fire and smoke was in the air."  
  
"Harry, the only place we could go is Hogwarts!" Said Fred  
  
"Let's go" Said Harry.  
  
After a hour or so, they arrived at Hogwarts. They landed at Hagrid's hut and Hagrid ran out.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Muggles came to the house.." Ron started  
  
". and something happened." Said Fred  
  
"We were outside and Hermonie came out to tell us Muggles were coming and then we heard screams from the house!" Said Harry  
  
"Go to Dumbledore." Said Hagrid.  
  
They ran to the Castle where they ran to the Great Hall alarmed to see other people there. They ran up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir, what happened?" Said Hermione  
  
"It was Voldermort. He put all the muggles on his side. He also even gave high ranking muggles magic. Sit down and eat something." He said while pointing to the Griffindor table.  
  
Neville ran towards them and cried "Gran is gone! She was in the front and was killed! I ran and used the floo powder and took it all with me! I went to Diagon Alley and they sent me here with a port key!"  
  
"Neville, we need to calm down!" Said Harry  
  
"I guess you're right, but, what's going to happen to us now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I know it isn't long, but I wanted to end it here. Ummmm yeah. Review! Thanx a lot. If you give me a flame, I'll hunt you down and use your own flame against you. Ok? Ok. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK! I know the first Chap was a little short, but this is going to be longer. I promise. Anyway, This fic is going to be, um, weird. Not like any other HP fic I read. Also I kind of lied about this being my first HP fic. I put HP characters in my Anime Crossover fic. *Smiles innocently* BUT, this is my first non-crossover HP fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
Now with out any other interruptions, lets start the fic already!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville sat eating their lunch numbly.  
  
"Attention everyone! The Ministry of Magic is trying to get a hold on things so, if you would remain calm, we will be able to tell you in a minute. The floo network is down so no one can get in or out of here by floo powder anymore. This is for your safety. There are several safe places that have collected a list of survivors. If you would add your name to the parchment at each table, it will be added to the matrix of names. People from overseas are also on it." Said Dumbledore  
  
They went to where the parchment and added their names to it. It seemed that it was mostly alumni who where here.  
  
Then, an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter at Dumbledore's seat. He picked it up and read it. He then got a new piece of parchment and sent it away.  
  
"Everyone! As we all thought, Voldemort was behind this. He tricked the Muggles against us by telling them that we were planning to have the world converted into an all wizard world. He has most of the Muggle world on his side. We can't underestimate what they can do. The dark days have returned far greater than ever before."  
  
Then, many owls came carrying different posters. They each had names on and went to both sides of the Hall. Everyone ran towards them to see if their loved ones have made it to a safe spot.  
  
"Viktor Krum is safe." Said Ron  
  
"Fleur Delacour is on the list!" Said Hermione  
  
"Cho is not on it." Said Harry  
  
" Don't worry Harry, she is most likely to be safe somewhere else."  
  
Cho wasn't the only missing name, Hannah Abbott was gone, and so were Millicent Bulstrode and Dean Thomas. After awhile, they stopped looking at the names.  
  
"Just because some people aren't on the list doesn't mean that they are dead" Said Fred  
  
"You are right! They could be hiding in their homes or somewhere that didn't give a list to the Ministry." Said Fred  
  
"What are the chances of that though?" Said Harry "Where would you go during something like this? Hogwarts of course! Who wouldn't go there? Why would someone stay at his or her home? Let's face the facts. They are gone."  
  
People were crying because someone was missing. If it were a brother or a friend, people were missing someone.  
  
Just then, Hagrid came running into the hall, "Professor Dumbledore Sir! Muggles from the South side of the Castle!"  
  
"Head towards the North tower and take a broom. Everyone! Move!" Said Dumbledore.  
  
They all ran up the stairs in a panic and some were trampled. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville all made it to the north tower for brooms. They all got on and flew off. When they were about to leave the school grounds, there was a loud BOOM and a thick net trapped some people. Below them, a group of Muggles was loading another net into a bazooka. Harry, who had his Firebolt, had Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George hold on to him as they went faster. Neville was in the net.  
  
"Harry! Neville is stuck!" Said Hermione  
  
"I know, we can't go back or we'll be like him."  
  
They flew to Hogsmede where they hid in the spot where Sirius had hid before. Harry went over to a crack in the wall where he moved a rock to find some non-perishable food. "Good thing I gave this to Sirius in case of emergency and that he left it." Harry passed an energy bar to each of his friends.  
  
"Harry, why are you giving us that when we brought this!" Said Fred while showing two backpacks full of Hogwarts food.  
  
"Hermione, I told you House Elves are happy at what they do. They gave us so much and offered us more. We would've taken it but we couldn't fit it!" Said George  
  
"So what if I was a little naïve with the House Elf working situation, but are you still going to tease me about it?" Said Hermione  
  
"Well, yeah!" Said both Fred and George  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps climbing up the slope.  
  
"NO! They know we are here!" Said Ron.  
  
"Grab your brooms, we have to fly again." Said Harry  
  
"But where are we going to go?" Said Hermione  
  
"We are not going to hide, we are going to have to run. We can't take anything magical. Leave your robes behind. Just take yourself and your wands. Something tells me that we are going to need them." They took off their robes and hid the wands in the packs. They quickly got onto their brooms and flew off as fast as they would let them. They heard people yelling at them as they flew off.  
  
"So Harry, what do we do now?" Said Fred  
  
"We have to blend in with Muggles." Said Harry  
  
"WHAT?!?" Everyone chorused  
  
"What else can we do? Wherever Wizards would be, there is a Muggle. They won't expect us to be where a Muggle is!"  
  
"We can go to my house!" said Hermione  
  
"Great idea Hermione! But how do we know that they are still on our side?" Said Ron  
  
"I guess that is a chance that we have to take." Said Hermione  
  
So they flew to Hermione's and carefully knocked at the door. Her parents opened the door and threw them into the house.  
  
"Hermione! Thank heavens that you are alright!" Said Hermione's mom.  
  
"Mom, you have to hide us! There is nowhere we can go! You can't believe what we have gone through!" Said Hermonie  
  
"We were hoping that you would come here! As you know, our house was a hiding place for Jews during the wars. Your Father is putting on the finishing touches now. You and your friends can hide there if you like!" Said Hermione's mom.  
  
They ran down the stairs and into the basement. Hermionie's dad was holding open a door and ushered them inside.  
  
"This is a fake wall. You must be quiet until it is safe to come out. You can't ever leave these rooms. If danger is near, we will stomp on the floor three times. We will give you more food twice a week. Hurry!"  
  
They muttered their thank you as he closed the door. There was only one light in the room and Hermione turned it on. She walked to a table with lots of paper and pens on it. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on it.  
  
When we have to talk now, we write on the paper. We can't afford the noise. You can each have a cot. For our food situation, we won't be having a cooked meal for a while. Sorry, but once again, we can't afford any noise. And if you are wondering, my dad put a fake wall in here too so we should put all of our brooms and wands in it. Just so if someone finds us here we can hide in there too. Also if you write anything about magic on the paper, it goes behind the wall too.  
  
She let them read it as she opened the wall and gathered her magic belongings and put them behind the wall. Soon after, the others did the same.  
  
Harry sat down at his cot and looked at his surroundings that he was going to be in for who knows how long. It looked as if though the room was a den before converted into a hideaway. There were bookshelves and framed documents on the walls. And in the corner, there was a safe. The walls were a pink salmon color and the ceiling was cheap Styrofoam. He walked over to the bookshelves and looked at the titles. There was, 'The Hobbit' 'Dentistry and You' 'Spanish Made Easy' and other titles. He grabbed 'The Hobbit' and walked back to his cot to see what other people were doing. Fred and George were having a written conversation, Hermione was studying Spanish, and Ron was sleeping most likely because of shock and exhaustion. Before Harry started reading, he wondered what was happening to the world above him.  
  
So. How was the Second Chap? I told you it was going to be longer! Please Review! Come on! It's good right? NO FLAMES!!!!! ~Miss Videl 


	3. Chapter 3

HI EVERYONE!!!!! Well, I must really like this fic or something because I am updating it the most! Um. Just review it and I'll be happy. The document manager on ff.net is driving me insane! Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Did Miss Videl write the best children's series ever?  
  
Harry: No  
  
Disclaimer: That means Miss Videl owns nothing  
  
Chap 3  
  
Harry was in the hide away wall looking at his Firebolt. He tried to remember what is was like to fly again, but, couldn't. He grabbed his broom and remembered his first Quidditch match, the first task for the tri- wizard tournament, the Quidditch world cup, and even the time he caught Neville's Remembrall.  
  
When Harry walked out of the room, Hermione stood waiting holding a piece of paper.  
  
'Harry, what were you doing?'  
  
'Looking at my broom, why?'  
  
'You were in there for a while. Fred thought you ate one of there Ton-Tongue Toffees.'  
  
'Didn't they have to destroy them?'  
  
'Yes, but they made more!'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yep! They had left some in a bowl by mistake and were going to get them before lunch and hide them, but then there was the attack. They told me that they hoped that some Muggle ate them after they searched the house.'  
  
'That would've been funny to see'  
  
'Well, going to see what Ron is doing.'  
  
'Ok'  
  
Harry grabbed the paper on the desk entitled: Number of Days Hiding and added another line. He quickly counted the lines and figured out that they have been hiding for three weeks.  
  
Harry was about to write a note to Ron, but then there was three stomps on the floor. Harry picked up all of the papers and things on the desk. Hermione was putting all the books back on the shelves. Ron, Fred, and George ran into the other wall, closing the door slightly. There was running down the stairs and then a boom at the wall.  
  
"A Muggle holding a wand walked into the hole of the wall. Behind them, a group of Muggles were holding Hermione's parents back while talking to them.  
  
"We knew your daughter was one of them. It was lucky for us that you were hiding her along with her friends, too bad it only looks like one. Also it is lucky that the price of Wizards and Witches has gone up! You were hiding a small fortunate! You will be fined according to the law of the Great Lord Voldemort." Said the Muggle leader. "Take them away!" They walked out dragging the Hogwarts fifth years behind them. They were given old worn robes and were thrown into the wagon.  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!!  
  
Hermione saw that parts of a tomato went through the cracks causing it to splatter on her already soiled green robe. She looked at it, and didn't bother to clean it off.  
  
Outside there were jeers coming from the crowd.  
  
"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE THE SCUM OF THE WORLD?"  
  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE OVER OUR WORLD??? LOOKS LIKE YOUR WHOLE PLAN BACKFIRED ON YOU!!!"  
  
"WE ARE INVINCEABLE WITH THE ALMIGHTY LORD VOLDEMORT ON OUR SIDE!!!"  
  
"Hermione, do you have your wand still?" Said Harry  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Something tells me that Voldemort is going to be where ever this wagon ends."  
  
"So."  
  
"A last ditch effort."  
  
"What spell could we possibly do?"  
  
"Voldemort is hardly human anymore, so maybe we could use a Patronus!"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Let's try to think of our most Happiest moment so we don't have to quickly think of one."  
  
So they closed their eyes thought of their most happiest moment while listening to what people thought of thim, wondering and thinking.  
  
  
  
So how was the third chap? Longer than the first and shorter than the second. Yeah, Yeah, Ron, Fred and George are still safe. They will play a role again. Review and no Flames please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione sat motionless having just passed another village. They have been ordered to wear robes so that they could be identified. Harry was wearing an old red robe while Hermione was wearing an old green robe. The wagon had stopped so that the drivers could get food and stretch their legs out.  
  
"Harry!" Said a hurried whisper  
  
"Where are you?" Said Harry  
  
"Look outside! Come on Harry!"  
  
Harry looked out the small crack in the wall of the wagon. Outside was no other than Ron.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Shhh." Be quiet Harry!  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ron? Is that you?" Said Hermione  
  
"Yea Hermione! It's going to be ok!" Said Ron  
  
"Ron, what exactly are you doing?" Said Hermione  
  
"Well, you want to get out of here don't you?" Said Ron  
  
"Yeah" Said Hermione and Harry  
  
"Well, that's what I'm doing you gits!" Said Ron  
  
"Hurry!" Said Hermione  
  
"Hermione! Please." Said Ron  
  
"Who's there?" Said the wagon driver  
  
"Oh no." Said Ron  
  
"What?" Said Harry  
  
"They know I'm here." Said Ron  
  
"Serpensortia!" Said the driver. A long black snake shot out of the end of his wand and before anyone could react, the snake had bit Ron.  
  
"Stop!" Yelled Harry  
  
The snake stopped and looked at Harry and slithered back to the driver. The driver walked to the spot where Ron lay, kicked him, then put him in the wagon with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron." Said Hermione tearfully  
  
Ron had a big gash in his side easily two inches deep.  
  
"No Hermione." Said Ron  
  
"But Ron! It was all my fault!" Said Hermione  
  
"Don't cry Hermione! Just promise me that Voldemort will pay for all that he has caused. Harry needs to face him again."  
  
"Ron." Said Harry  
  
"Harry! I don't care what you and your heroism now! You must win for all of the wizarding world. There isn't much to look forward to, but all of our hopes and lives are in your hands."  
  
"I should have been quicker! The snake wouldn't have gotten you!" Said Harry  
  
"No Harry! Don't say that!" Said Ron  
  
"Why then???" Said Harry  
  
"It cou.could've happened t..t.to anyone!" Said Ron  
  
"Ron!" Said Hermione  
  
"Don't worry Her.Hermione! Everything will be al..alright in the end." Said Ron  
  
"Ron?" Said Harry  
  
"."  
  
"Ron? Hermione, check his pulse."  
  
"Harry. he doesn't have one!"  
  
Harry sat there in numb shock at the fact that that his best friend died and there was nothing that he could have done. Memories came back to him. First time they had met on the train, when he and his brothers helped him escaped from the Dursleys, and when they weren't talking when Harry was announced and the Fourth Champion.  
  
Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she held Ron's limp body in her arms. She turned to Harry who was looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was trying to control his tears, but was failing. Their eyes turned to each other.  
  
"Harry. there was nothing you could've done! You can't blame yourself!"  
  
"Hermione. I could've done something!"  
  
"What? Controlled the snake? I know you are a parselmouth and all, but what good would that have done? He would've just gotten hit with another spell! Harry listen to me!" Hermione grabbed Harry and forced him to look in her tear filled eyes "He was right! Every witch and wizard is counting of Voldermort's downfall again! We have to do something."  
  
"Alright maggots!" Said the drivers assistant "We are arriving to a place that said that they found another maggot. Ok Dan! Bring him here!" The door was opened and none other than Victor Krum walked into their wagon. "Ah. I see that a maggot expired." He grabbed Ron's foot and dragged him out of the wagon and out of sight.  
  
"Ron!" Said Harry and Hermione  
  
"Herm-own-ninny!" Said Victor  
  
"Victor! You are alright!" Said Hermione  
  
"No. We are not fully right until Voldemort is gone for good." Said Victor  
  
Sorry for leaving you on that cliffy! *runs from readers* Anywaz, be nice and put up a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter! Sorry it's so late! I had it typed on a floppy and I can't find it anymore, so I had to rewrite! I couldn't remember what I had before, but oh well. The ending is better than the one I had before anyway.  
  
Harry sat in the dirty straw. He often glanced out between the cracks of boards. He knew they were somewhere near London, but it looked completely different. Most of the buildings and people that made London, well, London weren't there anymore. The sky had an eerie orange glow, and dark marks were strewn across the smoky sky.  
  
"Please, no! Not Harry!"  
  
The memory of what his mother had said startled through his thoughts.  
  
Voldemort. One word could explain all his problems in life. It was all because of Voldemort that everything wrong had happened to him, his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Ron, and this. He wiped away a tear that rolled across his cheek before Hermione saw it. He knew that he had to be strong for her.  
  
"Hermoine." Harry's cracked voice managed to utter, but then the wagon stopped with a sudden jolt. The door opened and the brightness of the real outside world nearly blinded him. Harry felt something hard, wet, and cold hit him in the back of his head, but took no notice.  
  
He and Hermione were grabbed off the wagon and escorted to a high platform. Voldemort sat waiting on a high throne, like a king.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Surprised to see me?" asked Voldemort in a taunting matter.  
  
Harry's scar burned for a bit, but Harry showed no weakness. He just slowly was lead in front of Voldemort, Harry glaring at him.  
  
"Hmm. Silence. What should I expect? Ah, yes. Your have your mudblood friend with you. Quaint."  
  
Hermione held her head up high, but Harry knew she was shaking with fear and holding back tears and stifling a scream.  
  
"I don't have time for games unfortunately, although, I have waited years for this day. The day when Harry Potter would be finally defeated. The day you die Mr. Potter." Voldemort seeing no response, added "Put them in the chamber."  
  
Cheers broke out in the crowd made Harry and Hermione quickly panic. This was either very painful or very humiliating, perhaps both.  
  
"Hermoine." Harry said trying to get Hermione's attention. Getting it, he nodded at her. Realizing what he meant, she nodded back. Gathering all his energy and thoughts on Voldemort's soon defeat, Harry closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind.  
  
Before the death eaters came up to them to place them in the chamber, they both pulled out their wands and after quickly disarming the death eaters, pointed them at Voldemort.  
  
"Check." Said Harry, remembering all the games of chess he had played with Ron.  
  
Voldemort started laughing. "I must admit, you are the first ones to pull a wand at me." With just a simple flick of his wand, Harry and Hermione's wands flew into his hand sending their owners flying backwards. They landed at the very edge of the platform, so close that Hermione's hair was cascading over the edge.  
  
Harry glanced over the crowd to see what kind of people would actually enjoy something like this. Not too surprisingly, he found the Dursleys. Dudley laughing and pointing while eating a rather large chocolate ice cream. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon acting very smug. Not wanting to look at them any longer, he scanned the crowd again and saw Ginny? "No. it couldn't be." Harry thought, but was dragged up by Hermione's hand in a graceful matter. In her eyes he could see her say, "Don't pay any attention to them. We have work to do."  
  
Harry slowly stood, helped up Hermione, and started to walk to Voldemort. They didn't make hardly any distance when death eaters were upon him and Hermoine. Hermione was already being dragged to the direction of the chamber, but Harry was going to give them a fight. Harry punched the nearest death eater as hard as he could, and found it to be Draco.  
  
"You." Harry spat.  
  
"Me." Draco said coolly. "As I said years ago, 'You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort.' You denied my hand in friendship and you felt that you could decide the winning side. You chose wrong Potter! Being with bad wizarding families and mudbloods."  
  
While Draco was talking to him he was bound by several death eaters and received a blow to the head. He was thrown into the chamber where Hermione was.  
  
Lights were turned on inside the chamber, and when Harry looked out the window, he saw the face of Voldermort staring him in the eyes. Turning toward Hermione, he whispered to her, "No matter what happens, I love you."  
  
"I know." She whispered back to him.  
  
A light green gas was entering the small chamber. Cheers were heard louder than before at the sight of the gas. "Prepare to be muggleized." Voldemort said to the two teens as they began to lose conscience.  
  
Minutes later when the gas was gone, Voldemort didn't see a witch and wizard with no magical abilities but a phoenix surrounded by fire.  
  
The phoenix itself was incredible. It was larger than any other phoenix, and event though flames were licking the phoenix, it was not turning into ash. Voldemort started to back away, and the phoenix followed him. When the phoenix landed on Voldemort, there was a huge ball of flame that lasted several minutes.  
  
When the fire and smoke sort of cleared after many minutes, any sign of Voldemort or the phoenix was gone. Two figures in very fine white robes were floating above the site where the fire once was.  
  
"They are the boy and girl from before!" yelled a voice from the crowd.  
  
People took out shot guns and tried to get them down, but after they found that every shell missed them, they stopped.  
  
Harry and Hermoine's bodies were back to back to each other with their arms outstretched and palms touching.  
  
"Whenever the world is in trouble or is far from the path, they will return again to aid in what is right. Come my children, and may you find rest." Said a loud but soft soothing voice from the sky.  
  
With a flash of light, the two were gone, and the world was left to chose how the world was going to be fixed.  
  
Centuries after the rule of Voldemort over both the wizarding and muggle worlds, the two have united, working together.  
  
Both sides know the story of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. A memorial has been placed where they had disappeared before and all who have died under Voldemort's command have been honored.  
  
But, evil never is forgotten, for a new evil will rise and new heroes will conquer.  
  
It's finished. I don't know about a sequel though. I guess I made room for one anyway. Hope you like! Love you all!  
  
~Nyoko 


End file.
